


Be Careful What You Wish For

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Rated T for Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jieqiong really wants a cat. Minghao helps in whatever strange way he can.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).

“I want a cat,” Jieqiong whined.

“And I want a dog, but you don’t see _me_ complaining,” Minghao retorted. “What are you so upset about anyway—don’t you already have two cats?”

“But I want another.”

“Then get another.”

“My mom won’t let me.”

Minghao laughed. “Oh yeah, because you _always_ listen to what your parents ask you to do, don’t you?”

“Hey, when my disobedience could possibly risk the well-being of a cute, fluffy animal, I listen,” Jieqiong said, waving a pencil in Minghao’s face.

“…What the hell do you think your mom would do to your new cat?”

“Ugh, stop using your logic to interrupt my moping.”

* * *

Someone knocked on Jieqiong’s door, and she opened it to find a very angry looking Minghao holding something behind his back. “Someone’s in a bad mood,” Jieqiong teased.

Minghao ignored her comment and stepped inside. “Okay, I know that you were really upset yesterday that you couldn’t get another cat, so…I did something for you.”

Jieqiong gasped. “Did you steal me a cat?”

“What? _No!_” Shifting nervously from side to side, Minghao said, “You have to promise to _never_ tell anyone about this, okay? And remember, when it comes to gifts, it’s the thought that counts, right?”

“…Yes?” Jieqiong said, feeling very skeptical about whatever Minghao was about to give her.

Minghao took a deep breath. “Okay. Here.” He pulled out what was behind his back and placed on his own head…a pair of kitty ears.

“…”

“…”

“…Oh. My. _Gosh_.” Jieqiong didn’t think she had ever laughed so hard in her entire life. She reached into her pocket to grab her phone.

“Woah woah _woah_, just what do you think you’re doing with that?” Minghao asked, grabbing her wrist.

“Oh, nothing. Just taking a picture so I can send it to everyone we know.”

“No way—you promised you’d never tell,” Minghao said.

“_Technically_, I never actually agreed to that promise,” Jieqiong said, smirking in victory.

Minghao thought for a moment, then his eyes widened in fear. “Well, uh—hah—technically…” He turned around and sprinted back out the door.

Jieqiong slipped her phone back into her pocket as she watched him go. One thing was for sure—he had _definitely_ cheered her up.

**Author's Note:**

> A very silly gift for a friend, haha. :P


End file.
